Daemony
Nie mylić z demonami. Daemony były pierwotnymi istotami piekielnymi w serii Warcraft - chaotycznymi złymi mieszkańcami Niższych Planów. Daemony były przyzywane przez czarnoksiężników w Warcraft: Orcs & Humans, a później pojawiły się jako sługi Gul'dana w misji w Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness. Projekt daemonów został zarzucony w Warcraft III: Tides of Darkness. Warto zauważyć, że słowo "daemon" było wymawiane jako "demon", lecz obecnie, dla odróżnienia, wymawia się je jako "day-mon". Wygląd daemonów nie jest dokładnie podobny do żadnej rasy Płonącego Legionu, jednak wykazują one pewne podobieństwa do ered'ruinów, co może wskazywać, że daemony były w rzeczywistości strażnikami zguby. World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade wykorzystuje model strażnika zguby dla Przyzwanego Daemona, co może potwierdzać przypuszczenia. "Dae'mon" (z apostrofem) oznacza "wypaczoną duszę" lub "demona" w języku orczym i słowo to było używane przez Durotana dla określenia sprzymierzeńców czarnoksiężników i orków, którzy wypili krew Mannorotha. "Daemon" (bez apostrofu) to termin używany zarówno przez Hordę, jak i Przymierze w licznych źródłach, takich jak Warcraft I, Warcraft II i World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Uznaje się, że inny wariant wymowy nie ma nic wspólnego z orczym terminem. Dla przykładu podręcznik do Warcraft II określa Kil'jaedena "daemonem", a Sargerasa określa jako Pana Daemonów Sargerasa. O Gul'danie mówi się, że zawarł pakt z sektą daemonów prowadzonych przez Sargerasa. O Medivhu mówi się, że paktował z daemonami, a Gul'dan nauczył się od Kil'jaedena o niezliczonych rasach daemonów. Daemony Pierwszej Wojny thumb|leftthumbright Opis ludzi Jako mieszkańcy podziemnego świata, stworzenia te są niemal najpotężniejszymi bytami, jakie kiedykolwiek istniały na ziemiach Azeroth. Ich umiejętności w sztuce zwodzenia i walki równa się jedynie ich sadystycznej naturze i talentowi, z jakim władają czarnymi sztukami magii. Rządzą one ogniami Piekła, jakby te były ich zabawką. Są one prawdziwymi panami chaosu, szerząc pożogę na każdym kroku i niszcząc wszystko, co tylko zechcą. Plotka głosi, że istnieje portal, który pojawia się co każdą trzynastą pełnię księżyca, który spina otchłań pomiędzy Azeroth a światem podziemnym i że podczas tych krótkich momentów daemony mogą przybyć do tego świata. Legenda również głosi, że niektórzy posiadają moc przyzywania tych stworzeń i ich kontrolowania, jednak jeśli tak jest, to nikt nie pożyje na tyle długo, żeby opowiedzieć, jak to się odbywa. Opis orków 'Ten piekielny pomiot to ucieleśnienie zła. Umiejętność przyzywania tych mrocznych sług ze świata podziemnego na długi czas była utracona, jednak Czarnoksiężnicy próbowali opanować tę sztukę na nowo. Oddychając płomieniem i dzierżąc ostrze wykute w płomieniach Hadesu, zniszczenie i śmierć jest ich największym pożądaniem. Te daemony są okrutne poza wszelkie wyobrażenie nawet najbardziej chorego umysłu i delektują się urzeczywistnianiem swoich planów. Jeśli istnieje droga do odesłania tych potworów z powrotem do ich otchłani, z której przybyli, bez kosztu wielu żywotów, jest to wiedza zbyt dajemna, by ją odnaleźć. Daemony w Drugiej Wojnie thumb|Daemon left left Daemony to starożytni i splugawieni mieszkańcy niższych planw. Te uskrzydlone stworzenia ognia są legendarne z powodu swojej umiejętności niszczenia i brutalnego okrucieństwa. Daemony pielęgnują czystą nienawiść do wszystkich śmiertelników i łakną każdej szansy przynoszenia bólu i śmierci. Plotka głosi, że Gul'dan wszedł w pakt z sektą Daemonów lojalną wobec Pana Daemonów Sargerasa, który chce wspomóc Czarnoksiężnika w odnalezieniu grobu swego pana. Daemony w The Burning Crusade Daemony z ''Warcraft: Orcs & Humans są wspomniane w Wydarzeniu Szachowym w Karazhanie w formie Przyzwanego Daemona jako pionka. Spekulacje Daemony to ered'ruini? thumb Model używany przez Przyzwanego Daemona jest modelem strażnika zguby, który pasuje do spekulacji, że daemony z pierwszych dwóch gier Warcraft są w rzeczywistości ered'ruinami. Jeśli to jest prawda, możliwe, że "daemon" to nazwa pewnego typu ered'ruinów, by odróżnić ich od drugiego podtypu znanego jako potwory. Jest też możliwe, że daemony to trzecia rasa z gatunku ered'ruin. Jednak jest również możliwe, że Blizzard wybrał po prostu najbardziej przypominający daemony z pierwszych gier i nigdy nie planował ich związać z ered'ruinami. Być może nigdy nie poznamy odpowiedzi. Być może nie ma powiązań z istotami również znanymi jako "demony", wśród których są diabły, daemony, demonandzi itp. Daemoniczny wygląd Kil'jaedena thumb|Demon [[Kil'jaeden z podręcznika Warcraft II]] Wizerunek Kil'jaedena z Historii Powstania Orków zgadza się z wizerunkiem daemona. Jednak późniejsze źródła wyraźnie wskazują, że Kil'jaeden to jeden z eredarów man'ari, a jego wygląd w Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne wyraźnie używa modelu eredara. Nirktóre źródła mówią, że Kil'jaeden używał postaci mieszającej cechy eredara i orka lub używał wizerunku daemona. Jest jasne, czy była to jedna z mocy Zwodziciela. Jest on zdolny zmieniać formę i wygląd przed ludźmi, by wywołać u nich zaufanie bądź przerażenie. W Rise of the Horde zarówno Ner'zhul, jak i Gul'dan zauważyli kilka fizycznych podobieństw między Kil'jaedenam a draenei. Zaczęło się od nóg, lecz później w książce zauważali inne podobieństwa. W World of Warcraft wygląd Kil'jaeden wydaje się skrzyżowaniem eredara z daemonicznymi cechami, wśród których są długie rogi i demoniczne skrzydła. en:Daemon Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Płonący Legion